What's Really Important
by fall2007
Summary: A closer look into Jesse and Brittany's make up conversation at the end of Bring It On: All or Nothing.


-1Title: What's Really Important...Based on Bring It On: All or Nothing

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Also, this is my first fan fiction, so I welcome constructive reviews.

I still can't believe how many years I waisted on that pig, Brad. He and that slut, Winnie, belong together. I've practically ruined my chances with Jesse--who is this totally amazing guy. I mean he's kind, sweet, talented, creative, sexy and has the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. Oh God, those eyes are looking right at me. Ok Brittany, you can do this. Just tell him how you feel.

"Is everything ok?" He looks at her with genuine concern, loving affection and a hint of resentment from the other night.

"With them, yes. With us, no."

He was a little stunned that she addressed the state of their relationship so bluntly, especially in front of the rest of the squad. Feeling a little embarrassed, he turned to give them all a 'Excuse me! I need to handle some business with my woman! So back up!' look. He new that she wasn't officially his, but he knew in his heart that he wanted to be hers. He could tell from whenever they were together that she wanted to be with him just as much.

After Camille led everyone away from the couple who were obviously annoyed at the extra attention, Jesse and Brittany turned their attention back to one another to work things out. "Jesse, you should know that I broke up with Brad the night of the dance."

"I'd be more impressed, if you broke up with him the night we kissed."

"I just…I…I couldn't let go of my old life." He rolled his eyes at the fact that she couldn't let go of that cheating sshole boyfriend. He thought back to the night he and Camille caught her getting dressed for the dance. He was pissed not only at Brittany for not telling him about her boyfriend, but also for her still wanting to be with Brad, the jerk who bragged about getting 'ss up the ss'. What an idiot! Oh yeah, he was pissed!

"The closer I got you the less important it all seemed." This was coming from her heart. Nothing else mattered now, not her old PV squad, not Brad, not even the competition if she didn't have a chance with Jesse. She knew that and just needed him to know as well.

"So what's important to you now?" He was having a hard time maintaining his hard façade, because he was becoming lost in her big beautiful green eyes. Her lips were so sexy and inviting. He just wanted to cut the small talk, gently cup her gorgeous face and kiss her with all of the feeling and attraction he's had growing for her ever since the day they met in the hallway.

As she looked up at him and considered his question, she thought back to their "krump session" in the gym. She chuckled on the inside, because it was more like a "bump and grind" session. After that moment, she couldn't deny the chemistry between her and Jesse. She looked down at the collar of his shirt and grinned impishly back up at him as an idea popped in her head.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." From the look on her face and her sly comment, he knew she was up to something. Before he could give it another thought, he felt her hands hit his strong chest and grab his shirt. He looked down at her hands and looked back up to search her face; he was all confused, amused and turned on. Her face held an angry, yet playful expression that he couldn't quite discern. As he watched her in anticipation, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she was being mischievous. He finally understood what she was trying to do when her lips curled into a huge grin. She stood up on her toes and he leaned down as she kissed him. Their lips touched in a smooth caress. Her lips were so soft and they were even more luscious than he remembered from their first awkward kiss. This kiss was far from awkward. It was smooth, loving and very hot. Their lips parted slightly and they tilted their heads a little more to get better access. She pressed her body more into him as she felt his hands move around her waist to hold her closer and lift her up slightly.

They were interrupted by their friends cheering and whistling at them, making embarrassing comments to make them blush. The young couple turned red and chuckled at their friends. They heard Karisha coaxing them to "do it again". Both were more than happy to do so and turned back to one another for a long, deep, promising kiss.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
